The Awakening of Colossus
by X-Factor
Summary: Colossus sacrificed his life to save mutantkind from the Legacy virus but when he wakes up he immediatly realises he's not in Cansas any more, Toto. My first fic that I'm actually pleased with. Please review. Chapter 2 included
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; None of the characters are mine they all belong to Marvel and the wonderful artists who work there.  
  
This is a story for all the mutants that never get many stories written about them.  
  
Awakening  
  
Colossus awoke on a desolate plain. He glanced around and saw nothing, he sat on a plain of black sand. The last thing he remembered was striding into Hank McCoy's laboratory and injecting himself with the cure for the Legacy Virus. Colossus' powers flared and he lost his life while the cure was put into the atmosphere. Colossus' sacrifice meant that every mutant infected with the Legacy Virus was cured but that was the last thing he remembered. Colossus struggled to his feet and set out along the black desert.  
  
Colossus stumbled through the streets of what appeared to be New York. The layout was similar but the people were a lot different. People stood at the doors of their houses pointing and whispering to each other. Colossus wondered why, Colossus looked like an ordinary human for his mutant power wasn't activated. "Its Colossus, the leader of X-Factor," said a woman to her small son. A thought raced through Colossus' mind. This can't be the world I grew up in for X-Factor was disbanded long ago and he has never had any plans of being a leader. Colossus dismissed his thoughts and concluded that the woman was mistaken. Colossus carried on through the streets of New York. When Colossus reached the gates of Xavier's School for gifted youngsters in Westchester. Colossus broke down the gates and entered the school grounds. Colossus was halfway up the school drive when he realised the school defences were not functioning. Either they were disabled or someone had seen him coming. Colossus opened the front door to see that the mansion was empty. No furniture. No people. Just an echo of Colossus' cry. An echo of Charles Xavier's dream. Colossus felt a rustle by his feet, he stooped over to pick up a scrap of newspaper off of the floor. The date on the paper was correct. The paper article read, 'A group of mutants today spoke out publicly against the American president Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull. The group of mutants were the formally government funded X-Factor. After the X Men were killed during a heroic attempt to save the Russian Submarine from an attack by the Brotherhood led by Mystique.'  
  
Colossus dropped the scrap and headed out into the graveyard and saw that there were a few more gravestones in this reality than the one that Colossus died in. Colossus saw Cyclops' grave, Storm, Phoenix and Shadowcat. Colossus felt a tear fall down his cheek. 'How could a man made of metal ever cry?' That was a question that someone asked him when he heard of his sister Illyana's death. Shadowcat and Colossus used to be an item but they broke up because it strained the inter-team relations. Colossus still had feelings for Shadowcat though he never spoke of them. "So rusty you finally came home," said a voice from above Colossus. Peter Rasputin looked up. "Sarah!" 


	2. Gathering

Chapter 2  
  
Gathering  
  
"Sarah!" "That's right Peter its me," said the girl lying on the branch of a tree. The girl named Sarah or her codename; Marrow had bones sticking out of her back and head. She was a former Morlock. Morlocks were a race of mutants that inhabited the sewers and underground of New York City. Colossus' brother Mikhail had saved the Morlocks from a flood of biblical proportions. In Colossus' reality Marrow had undergone a transformation that gave her control over her external bits of bone but apparently she had not that luxury in this timeline. "Peter are you ever coming back to lead X Factor. The others miss you. I miss you. We were so worried since you walked off into the black desert alone," Marrow said. Colossus thought over his answer. Apparently Colossus had displaced this reality's version of him. "Yes Sarah. I shall return to lead X Factor but I am suffering a slight bit of amnesia from my exposure to the desert sun. You may need to explain a few things to me," replied Colossus.  
  
Marrow led Colossus over to a small jeep that hid behind a bush. Marrow put a hood over head to hide the bones coming out of her head. "What happened to Charles Xavier?" asked Colossus. "He was killed by one of the Red Skull's assassins. Xavier was the biggest threat to the Red Skull's presidential campaign so he had him eliminated," replied Marrow. "Who killed him?" "Wolverine!"  
  
As the jeep neared Manhattan Marrow parked it outside the public Library. Marrow then led Colossus to a jet, which they boarded. Marrow ignited the engines and the small ship lifted off the ground and headed straight to the giant sentient ship belonging to X Factor. Marrow manoeuvred the jet into the hangar and landed it carefully. Marrow led the way through the ship's corridors to the ship's command room. Marrow introduced Colossus to the rest of X Factor. "Colossus this is Caliban." Colossus shook hands with the very tall mutant. "This is Lorna Dane aka Polaris." Colossus stooped and kissed the green haired mutant on the hand. She giggled. "Mortimer Toynbee aka the Toad." Colossus nodded to the green skinned mutant. "And this is Nathaniel Essex aka." "SINISTER!" Colossus shouted out in surprise. Mr Sinister also looked surprised at Colossus' outburst. "Peter are you okay?" asked the English scientist. "Yeah uh sorry," apologised Colossus. "Ssshhh," said Caliban who was monitoring the news channels. Caliban turned up the volume. "The police are unable to control the Brotherhood in downtown New York as they attempt to break into the Baxter Building; the former base of operations for the Fantastic Four. The newly reconstructed Brotherhood is led by Mystique and first reports indicate Pyro is with her along with Avalanche." "Let's roll," said Colossus armouring up. Polaris flew down into the hangar and started up a jet. The rest of X Factor soon joined her in the ship's cockpit. The jet flew out of the hangar in a burst of white flame and headed to the centre of New York. 


End file.
